The Story told through Songs
by 100TenMillion
Summary: Seven songs, seven chapters, one story. A one night stand between Cody and Heather awakens his passions. Now that he sees Heather for the beauty that she is, what will Cody do to keep her?
1. Chapter 1

The Story told through Songs

Episode 1: Night Moves, by Bob Seger

Ain't it funny how the night moves? With Autumn closing in on him, Cody attended one of Geoff's 'End of Summer' shindigs. Summer vacation was going to end in a week, and by then everyone is off to college or work. So why not, huh? Why not have one last get together before everyone has to go? And why not say what is possibly your last goodbyes to people you won't see ever again?

"Hey Geoff! Wicked party, dude!" Cody tries getting Geoff''s attention, but he's too busy with Bridgette to pay him any mind. Cody frowns a bit, but decides to check up on everyone else.

"Yo Zeke!" Cody attempts to get Ezekiel's attention, but sees the home schooled kid is busy crowd surfing. He heads over to Owen, who is stuffing his face with food. Cody walks over to Katie and Sadie, who were gossiping with Beth and Lindsay. Tyler had his arm around his girlfriend, looking bored with the conversation. Duncan was passed out drunk, as was Gwen. Courtney decided against coming to the party, as did Alejandro. Sierra had to leave early. Justin was with Trent preparing some instruments. Harold and Leshawna were saying their 'goodbyes' to each other. Eva never came. And Noah was with Izzy and DJ discussing Space Madness the film. Cody was all alone...

That was when Heather had come out of the port-a-potty, looking pissed off. Cody walks up to her.

"Hey Heather!" Cody offers her a meek smile.

"Ugh! What do you want, geek?" Heather sits down in a huff.

"Something wrong?" Cody sits down next to her.

"Ugh, my date passed out drunk!" Heather slaps away Cody's beer. "Get that beer out of my face!"

"Hey! That was my beer!"

"Aren't you underage anyway? You need to be twenty one to drink beer!" Heather huffs. "What was Geoff thinking... In fact, what were YOU thinking?"

"I just...Duncan and Gwen were doing it, and half of Geoff's guests are doing it..." Cody gulps. "Just wanted to fit in..."

"Idiot." Heather sticks out her tongue at him.

Trent, Justin and two other guys walked up to the stage, having set up the instruments. Trent taps the microphone, to see if it works.

"Hey guys, I'm Trent, this is Justin, and that's Bob and Joe. We're going to be singing a song for you, so here we go."

Cody half pays attention to Trent and his band, focusing more on Heather, who was looking away. He thinks about what to say to her.

"You liking the party?"

"Ugh, no! I came here to..." Heather looks Cody over. "Hey, sick of being a loser?"

Trent begins his song...

_**I was a little too tall  
Could've used a few pounds  
Tight pants points hardly reknown**_

(Heather offers Cody a sly smile. She grabs his hand, and escorts him away from the party.)

_**She was a black haired beauty with big dark eyes  
And points all her own sitting way up high  
Way up firm and high **_

_****_( Heather leads Cody to a barn. She opens the door. Cody gulps.)

_**Out past the cornfields where the woods got heavy  
Out in the back seat of my '60 Chevy  
Workin' on mysteries without any clues  
Workin' on our night moves **_

(Heather begins to kiss Cody, who is too shocked to resist. She starts taking off his shirt.)

_**Trying' to make some front page drive-in news  
Workin' on our night moves in the summertime  
In the sweet summertime **_

(Heather takes off her top, and lays on her back. Cody lies above her, kissing her.)_****_

We weren't in love oh no far from it  
We weren't searching for some pie in the sky summit  
We were just young and restless and bored  
Living by the sword 

(Cody's underpants lay in the haystack, the only witness to his first time...)

_**And we'd steal away every chance we could  
To the backroom, the alley, the trusty woods  
I used her she used me  
But neither one cared  
We were getting our share **_

(Heather winces a bit as Cody enters her. It's her first time too.)_****_

Workin' on our night moves  
Trying to lose the awkward teenage blues  
Workin' on out night moves  
In the summertime  
And oh the wonder  
Felt the lightning  
And we waited on the thunder  
Waited on the thunder

(Although a young man vomits outside the barn, Cody and Heather continue making love. A little awkward, a little painful, a little quick, but still a love making session.)_****_

I woke last night to the sound of thunder  
How far off I sat and wondered 

(Cody was the first to climax. He lasted eight minutes.)

_**Started humming a song from 1962  
Ain't it funny how the night moves **_

(Heather is sweaty. She's panting a bit, reeling in from the slight pain.)

_**When you just don't seem to have as much to lose  
Strange how the night moves  
With autumn closing in**_

The crowd dances to Trent and his singing. Trent, playing the guitar, basks in the crowd's energy, smiling wider than he had ever smiled before. Is this his calling?

Meanwhile, Cody and Heather were putting their clothes back on.

"I wanted to get laid..." Heather looks away. "I didn't want to go to college a virgin..."

"I know... Me either..." Cody looks away as well. "I's sorry I sucked."

"It's OK. Mom told me the first time always sucks." Heather pats Cody's shoulder. "And...it wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be."

"Really?" Cody smiles.

"Yeah...I mean..." Heather blushes. "Oh my God, I think I'm glowing."

"Kind of." Cody chuckles. "Well, your not REALLY glowing, but you do seem happier."

"Wow...my first time was in a barn with some geek I knew from camp a week before I left for college." Heather chuckles. "That's gonna be some story to tell when I'm 30."

"Yeah...I won't tell anyone if you don't want me."

"You're sweet. Any other guy would have bragged to his pals." Heather kisses him on the lips. "A thank you note."

Cody watches Heather leave the barn. His heartbeat accelerates when he thinks of her. "I think I'm in love..."


	2. Chapter 2

The Story Told Through Songs

Episode 2: Losing my Religion, by R.E.M

Trent finishes packing his last shirt. Tomorrow he leaves for college. He sighs, looking at his guitar. Maybe he has time for a song? He picks it up, and strums the strings for a bit. A melody is born. Trent begins to sing...

_**Oh, life is bigger**_

(It is Monday morning. Cody has Heather's phone number. He nervously dials it.)

_**It's bigger than you  
And you are not me**_

(Cody calls Heather. He gulps.)

_**The lengths that I will go to**_

(Heather and Cody go on a date together. It is noon.)

_**The distance in your eyes**_

(Heather is very pensive and distant. Cody fails to notice.)

_****__**Oh no, I've said too much  
I set it up**_

(Cody tells a joke, which causes Heather to giggle.)

_**That's me in the corner  
That's me in the spotlight, I'm  
Losing my religion**_

(Heather looks at her watch. It is past 1 PM. She bites her lip.)

_**Trying to keep up with you**_

(Heather and Cody are having dinner. Occasionally, Heather glances at Cody, who looks happy. She gets a sinking feeling.)

_**And I don't know if I can do it**_

(The sun sets. Cody looks at Heather. "When do you leave for college?")

_**Oh no, I've said too much**_

("Before the weekend." Heather sighs.)

_**I haven't said enough**_

(Heather looks away. She hates lying to Cody...)

_**I thought that I heard you laughing**_

(Cody looks at Heather, who seems to be in deep thought.)

_**I thought that I heard you sing**_

(Heather surprises Cody by leaping at him, and giving him a heavy make out session.)

_**I think I thought I saw you try**_

("Here's my email." Heather gives the piece of paper to Cody. "I'm leaving tomorrow...")_****_

Every whisper

(Cody waves goodbye to Heather as she leaves for college. It is Friday morning.)

_**Of every waking hour I'm  
Choosing my confessions**_

(Cody types in his first email to Heather.)

_**Trying to keep an eye on you**_

(Heather's reply arrived three hours later. Cody smiles.)

_**Like a hurt lost and blinded fool, fool**_

(Cody tells his roommate how great he and Heather are doing.)

_**Oh no, I've said too much  
I set it up**_

(Trent, Cody's college roommate, does not share Cody's enthusiasm for his relationship's chances.)

_**Consider this  
Consider this  
The hint of the century**_

("Cody, these things don't always last." Trent sighs. "Relationships that turn long distance rarely last. What if she found someone else?")

_**Consider this**_

(Cody sends Heather another email. They have been doing this for two months now.)

_**The slip that brought me  
To my knees failed**_

(Heather takes two days to answer this time.)

_**What if all these fantasies  
Come flailing around**_

(Cody, briefly, entertains the idea that maybe long distance relationships don't work)

_**Now I've said too much**_

(Cody shakes his head. "I love her. No matter where she is, if Canada or California, my love for her does not change...")

_**I thought that I heard you laughing  
I thought that I heard you sing  
I think I thought I saw you try**_

(Cody reads Heather's latest email. She says she is super busy these days. Cody breathes a sigh of relief.)_****_

But that was just a dream

(Cody writes Heather another email, inviting her to web chat.)

_**That was just a dream**_

(Cody bought a new webcam, just so he could see Heather again. It's been a week since he sent her that email. Still no answer.)_****_

But that was just a dream

(Two weeks pass, still no answer.)

_**Try, cry, why try?**_

(Cody writes her another email. A sinking feeling in his stomach.)

_**That was just a dream**_

(Finally, a response...)

_**Just a dream, just a dream  
Dream **_

"That was a great song, dude..." Cody wipes his tears. "Really helped me cheer up a little."

"Dude, it's been a month since she sent you that email. Isn't it about time you got over her?' Trent places a comforting hand on Cody's shoulder.

"I'm trying..." Cody turns back to his computer screen. He opens up that particular email.

"Cody, if you want to get better, you need to delete that..." Trent looks over Cody's screen. He looks at his friend sympathetically, then reads the email that changed his friend...

_Dear Cody:_

_Please don't e-mail me anymore_


	3. Chapter 3

The Story Told Through Songs

Episode 3: Carry on my Wayward Son, by Kansas

"Dude, still thinking about her?" Trent picks up his guitar.

"I can't help it. I know it's been a month, but..." Cody dries his eyes. "I can't help how I feel. I love her."

"How do you know?" Trent strums his guitar strings.

"It's like...without her, something in me hurts..." Cody stats crying again.

"Dude..." Trent looks angrily at his guitar. "I'm so sick of this...I don't wanna stay in college anymore!"

"What?"

"I'm...Cody, I need to get the hell out of here. I need to follow my REAL dream...to become a musician!" Trent gets up, packs his guitar into his case, and furiously gathers some of his clothes.

"Where you gonna go?" Cody gets up as well, concerned and shocked.

"California..." Trent stops. "Wanna come?"

"I might find her..." Cody's eyes brighten up. "Sure dude!"

"Awesome! I got a pal in L.A., he can let us crash on his sofa or something..." Trent's eyes widen, as does his smile. "Fuck Canada, man! I'm gonna make it!"

"And I'll find the woman I love!" Cody high fives Trent. He picks up his own suitcase, and packs what he can carry...

**_Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more_**

(Cody and Trent arrive in Los Angeles by car. They inmediately reach Trent's friend, Roy, who offered them a place to stay.)**__**

Once I rose above the noise and confusion

(Trent and Cody put down their suitcases, both dedicating but a few seconds to ponder of they had made a wise choice.)

_**Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion**_

(Cody reaches into his pocket, and notices he only had Canadian money. He gulps.)

_**I was soaring ever higher**_

(Cody shakes his head. He steps out the door, a picture of Heather in his hand from happier days. His eyes reflect his determonation.)

_**But I flew too high**_

(Is it possible to find one person in this large city?)**__**

Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man

(Trent strums his guitar strings. He is confident in his skills)

_**Though my mind could think I still was a mad man**_

(Trent steps up to the microphone, and begins to sing.)

_**I hear the voices when I'm dreaming  
I can hear them say**_

_**Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more**_

(It is 5 AM, and Heather gets up. She has class in two hours.)  
**_  
Masquerading as a man with a reason_**

(Cody looks all over the beach for anyone that could recognize Heather.)

_**My charade is the event of the season**_

(Heather bites her pencil, mulling over her entire daily schedule. She does not notice the professor giving her a look...)

_**And if I claim to be a wise man, well  
It surely means that I don't know**_

(It is 12:13 PM. Heather has only 17 minutes to finish her lunch before her next class.)**__**

On a stormy sea of moving emotion

(Cody keeps asking people on the street if they had seen Heather.)

_**Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean**_

(It's 3 PM. Heather is done with her classes fr the day. Now it's time for homework.)

_**I set a course for winds of fortune**_

(Trent tries out for the local band. He is nervous...)

_**But I hear the voices say**_

_**Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more  
**_

(Heather is done studying. It is 6 PM. Time to go to work.)

_**No!**_

Carry on, you will always remember

(Cody drops his picture of Heather to the ground. He buries his face while he cries.)

_**Carry on, nothing equals the splendor**_

(Trent drops his head in shame. He didn't make the cut...)

_**The center lights around your vanity**_

(Trent and Cody can't stay with Roy any longer. They need a new place to stay...)

_**But surely heaven waits for you**_

(Trent and Cody rent a room in a seedy motel.)**__**

Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry (don't you cry no more) 

Heather arrives at her apartment. She starts taking off her nurse's outfit, and hangs it right between her Catholic Schoolgirl outfit and her Slutty Cop outfit. Letting out a powerful yawn, she heads to the bathroom to take a very quick shower. It is 11:31 PM, and Heather needs to get up at 5 AM tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that...


	4. Chapter 4

The Story Told Through Songs

Chapter 4: Somebody to Love, by Jefferson Airplane.

Trent laid in bed staring at the stained ceiling of the motel room he and Cody had been sharing for a week now. Their money was almost gone, and Trent was scraping by a miserably living as a busker. This motel was by no means an easy place to live in, either. The room next door to the right housed a family of seven, one mother and six children. Trent suspected, correctly, that they were illegal Mexican immigrants. However, he also admitted that the woman was very sweet and kind, and that only her two youngest children were a handful. The room next door to the left tended to house a wide array of guests who rarely, if ever, stayed for more than a night. It was a room that was used mostly for one night stands with cheap hookers. Not that Trent ever payed any mind to who stayed there, mind you, but after a while he began to notice some of the prostitutes who were frequently taken there. He found all of them to be rather ugly, and wondered just who the hell would pay to have sex with them. Afterward, he began to take notice of their customers, and understood just who would pay them...

Cody enters the room in a sullen mood. Trent gets up. "Hey, any luck?"

"No..." Cody takes off his shirt. "I give up, dude..."

"I know how that feels..." Trent turns away in disgust at the moans from the room to the left. "Anyway, are you sure she said LA?"

"Does it matter?" Cody sits down in his bed. "She most likely lied..."

"I'm sorry, buddy..." Trent lays down again. "What now?"

"I can't go back home." Cody sighs. "My dad will kill me for dropping out of college."

"Same here..." Trent sighs. "Well better hit the streets..."

"Me too, I'll look for a job." Cody gets up, and puts his shirt back on. "I'd take anything, man..."

Trent was standing in the busy sidewalk, his guitar case open and empty. He sings 'California Dreaming' by The Mommas and the Poppas, but no one is stopping to listen. Suddenly...

"Hey guy." A pretty red haired woman drops her guitar case next to his. "Wanna duet? We'll split the earnings 50-50."

"Uh.." Trent is stunned by her beauty. She is 5 foot two, B cup breast size, pure white skin with a tattoo on her lower backside. Her red hair in a bowl cut, her green eyes full of life, her ruby red lips in a smile.

"Kay then, know 'Somebody to Love' by Jefferson Airplane? Cuz that's what I'm singing." The girl begins strumming her guitar, and elbows Trent to do the same. They start playing...

_**When the truth is found to be lies**_

(Cody sighs, putting his short back on. He takes a look at hos picture of Heather. He frowns.)

_**and all the joys within you dies**_

(Cody tears the picture in two. A single tear streams down his face, as he heads out to find work.)_**  
don't you want somebody to love**_

(Heather sighs. She's at work. Today, she's dressed up as the Hot Nurse.)

_**don't you need somebody to love**_

(Heather receives a 20 dollar tip from a married gentleman.)

_**wouldn't you love somebody to love**_

(Heather puts her clothes back on. She'll be on again in an hour.)

_**you better find somebody to love**_

(Cody reads the newspaper at the public library. He's looking through the classifieds.)

_**When the garden flowers baby are dead yes**_

(Cody can't find anything he can do...)

_**and your mind is full of red**_

(Cody bitterly remembers how happy he was with Heather.)

_**don't you want somebody to love**_

_(Cody exits the library. He wears a scowl on his face.)_

_**don't you need somebody to love**_

(Cody kicks a stone off the ground. It almost hits someone.)

_**wouldn't you love somebody to love**_

(Angry at the world, Cody heads back to his motel room.)

_**you better find somebody to love**_

(Cody ignores his neighbors, furiously walking to his room. He sees his next door neighbor crying her heart out as she is being evicted, while her younger children are crying as their toys are being thrown away.)

_**your eyes, I say your eyes may look like his**_

(Heather is panting and sweating. Dancing on that pole is NOT easy.)

_**but in your head baby I'm afraid you don't know where it is**_

(Heather takes out a picture of Cody. Tears begin to form as she remembers happier times.)

_**don't you want somebody to love**_

(Heather can hardly see the letters in her book. She wipes out the sweat off her brow. The manager enters her room.)

_**don't you need somebody to love**_

(Heather almost falls off the platform, but she catches herself. The local guard, Roy, looks at her with great concern.)

_**wouldn't you love somebody to love**_

(Cody begins his new job at the burger joint.)

_**you better find somebody to love**_

(A fellow employee of Cody's looks at him. She has an obvious crush on him.)

_**tears are running ah running down your breast**_

(Trent blushes as he steals glances at the girl playing with him. What is her name?)

_**and your friends baby they treat you like a guest**_

(Heather stumbles out of the club. Her vision somewhat blurred, she can't see Roy walking toward her.)

_**don't you want somebody to love**_

(The girl asks Cody if he's looking to make more money. He answers yes.)

_**don't you need somebody to love**_

(Trent greatly admires the girl's singing voice. He blushes as he looks at her backside. "Nice tattoo...")

_**wouldn't you love somebody to love**_

(Cody meets the girl's brother in a back alley. He looks nervous...)

_**you better find somebody to love**_

"Come on Heather, you can't walk to your place the way you are." Roy holds Heather in his arms. "Let me call you a cab. Don't worry, it's on me tonight..."

"Thanks Cody..." Heather passes out from exhaustion. Her picture falls off her pocket, which Roy picks up.

"This guy...her ex boyfriend?" Roy chuckles. "What a lucky bastard..."

Meanwhile...

"My God..." Cody gulps. His body was shaking, but he at least keeps his cool. He takes out a small packet of cocaine and gives it to the man. The man in turn hands him a twenty. Cody stares at the bill, and at the amount of packets he has left. He still has thirty packets left. He smiles. Money...

"Hey, you're pretty good guy! Name's Kay." the red headed girl high fives Trent. She takes out the large amounts of money that they had gathered from their busking, about thirty five dollars. "Here's your half, here's mine. See ya!"

Trent keeps on staring at Kay. "She's awesome..."

**I'm starting a poll! I'm letting you guys decide the ending to this fan fic! YOU get to decide the final song (and in turn, the type of ending) to this story!**


End file.
